denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 15 Sabotage (2)
Main Plot: Seth (Seth walks to lunch and finds Jonah and Kenan. He walks up to them.) Seth: Hey, guys. Kenan: SD! What's up? Jonah: Hey Seth. Seth: I need some advice. Kenan: Bring it. Seth: How do I keep Kaitlyn from pressuring me to screw her? Jonah: Screw her? Seth: Sex. Kenan: Just do it. Seth: But I don't wanna do it. Kenan: Why not? Seth: I'm just not for it. Jonah: Dude, just don't be scared. Seth: That's all? Jonah: The best we can give you. Seth: Thanks anyways. Subplot: Finn (Finn is walking in the hall when overhears Lily and Logan.) Logan: What do you mean he's just a recruit? Finn's our friend. Lily: He's that niner's brother. Logan: What niner? Lily: Hilda. Logan: So? Lily: He's a puppet to us since I don't like him. Logan: He wants friendship. Lily: I want popularity. (Finn runs away pissed.) Third Plot: Hilary (Hilary walks into the school limping. She takes a pill and a second later, she walks normal with a smile.) Angela: Please tell me I didn't see a pill go into your mouth? Hilary: You saw one. Angela: I thought we were done the pain-killing pills. Hilary: I'm sorry but I want my leg better for tryouts. Angela: Tryouts are not as important as your health. Please Hilary. For me. For the squad. Hilary: Okay. Just for today. Angela: Good enough. (Angela walks away.) Hilary: Her bravery and care gets on my nerves sometimes. Carter: She's right, though. Health is more important than cheerleading. Hilary: But I feel great. Carter: Not for long. Main Plot: Seth (At Seth's house.) Sally: So I hear you have a problem. Seth: Just about right, Sally. Sally: Kaitlyn, isn't it? Seth: She wants me to have sex with her but I said no. Then she flipped. Sally: Seriously? Over screwage? Seth: What? Sally: Just lose your virginity so she can shut it. Then again, I shouldn't force you. It's your choice, Seth. (Someone knocks on the door. Sally answers.) Sally: Well, lookie, lookie. It's Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn: Umm. Who are you? Sally: Sally, Seth's sister. Kaitlyn: Ooh, pleased to meet you. I'm... Sally: Kaitlyn Chambers. His girlfriend. Kaitlyn: Cool. Seth: Hi Kaitlyn. Sally: Well you two work things out. I'm going shopping. (Sally leaves.) Kaitlyn: I'm here to know if you wanna do it. Seth: Ugh! Kaitlyn: It's past due, anyways. Seth: Why can't we just get off it. Kaitlyn: No, not until it happens. (Seth starrs at her for a second. They begin kissing and they run up to his room and jump on his bed. Seth takes his shirt off an Kaitlyn takes her tops off.) Subplot: Finn (Logan looks for Finn at the field and finds him on the bench.) Logan: Dude! Finn: The hell you want? Logan: What happened? Finn: Ya'll used me. Logan: No, Lily did. I was trying to friend you. I wasn't lying. Finn: Honest? Logan: Cross my heart. Finn: I'll deal with Lily, later. Logan: Okay. Third Plot: Hilary (Hilary wakes up from a nap.) Hilary: Ugh. My stomach needs a refill. (Hilary gets up but then she collapses.) Hilary: Ow! What the hell? (She attempts to stand up.) Hilary: My leg! I can't feel it. I can't move it! Oh no. Mom!!!!! Ms. Scott: What is it? Hilary: Call 911. I can't feel my leg. Main Plot: Seth (Sally comes home.) Sally: I'm home! (Sally goes upstairs and finds Seth in his bed half naked staring up at the celing.) Seth: Hi Sally. Sally: It happened, did it? Seth: Why should you know? Sally: One: I'm your sister. Two: I told you about me and Declan. Seth: Good point. Yes it happened. Sally: Wow! My brother had sex with a weirdo who seems nice. Seth: I guess. Oh it was awesome. Sally: Details. Seth: Ewwwww!!! No! Sally: I'm just kidding. Let's go eat. Seth: I'll get dressed. Sally: Please. Third Plot: Hilary (At the hospital. Hilary and Ms. Scott get some news.) Doctor: Hilary, your leg will be fine. We manage to repower your nerves. Hilary: Thank Goodness. Doctor: Though you have to wear this brace until your knee gets normal. Hilary: No problem. Next Time on Denver CTW Pierre wants to swipe his V-Card. Pierre: Wanna hang hot? Girl: Aren't you gay? Ew! One problem. Justin: You probably shouldn't have came out if you knew this was gonna happen. He's gay. Logan: I don't even wanna your enemy anymore. Lily does. Pierre: That's not the point. I want a girl to take it, not a guy. Liam turns the love quadrangle... Liam: I'm dating Rebecca, Carter's my best friend, I hooked up with Hilda and now I'm starting like... Into a pentagon. Liam: Aria!! Darryl: You're not in a pickle. Liam: I'm not. Darryl: You're in a potatoe. Will Aria take the news... well? Aria: You like ME? Liam: Oops. And Lauren's grades are slipping. Kenan: Calm down. Lauren: I have no timet to calm down. Will her stress take things too far? Kenan: I can't deal with this. Lauren: Kenan!! What have I done? All new Denver CTW. Next weekend on Degrassi and Denver Wiki Category:Blog posts